The Boy in a Coma
by Mistress LeFay
Summary: You would think that when someone falls into a coma that to them it's like they are sleeping. One moment they fall asleep and when they wake up it's years later. But I'm here to tell you that it's not. How do I know you ask? Well my name is Harry Potter and for the last eight years I have been in a coma. AU, no magic.


You would think that when someone falls into a coma that to them it's like they are sleeping. One moment they fall asleep and when they wake up it's years later. But I'm here to tell you that it's not. How do I know you ask? Well my name is Harry Potter and for the last eight years I have been in a coma. I can honestly say that the most annoying sound of the machines beeping. And don't get me started on the ventilator and feeding tube. At first I wanted nothing more than to yank it out but with my body not following any of my demands its nothing more than a slight irritation in my throat now. Kind of like a cough that just won't come out.

Unfortunately my parents had been killed in a car accident that was caused by a drunk driver leaving with nothing but a lightning bolt scar. I was given to my Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon to raise. Aunt Petunia was alright, she wasn't as affecctionate to me as she was to Dudley but I know she still loves me. Vernon on the other hand was a very different story. I know that if he could have he would have dump me at a orphanage the day I came to live with them. He would always make sure that I knew that I wasn't welcome in his house. He of course always made sure that Aunt Petunia was out of earshot when he would corner me.

The day of my accident was a perfectly sunny, warm day. Everything was going great, Dudley was busy with his new video game to bother with chasing me to beat me up with his friends. Aunt Petunia was baking my favorite cake for my tenth birthday. I can remember hearing Aunt Petunia shout for me to come down stairs to help set the table and like any normal kid I went to run down the stairs. And that is where my great day went from great to shit. Dudley had spilt some pop at the top of the stairs and with me running slipped and fell down the stairs. I can remember hitting my head on the stairs and everything going black.

Next thing I know I'm starting to wake up with my head killing me, my throat burning and I could feel something lodged in my throat that definitely _**did not**_ belong there. And then I felt someone holding my hand and heard them crying. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but I couldn't. I tried to squeeze their hand if only to give them a bit of comfort figuring something might be forcing my eyes closed until my hand wouldn't move. After that I can remember starting to panic. I tried to move in any way I could to no avail. I tried to scream for someone to help me but I couldn't even do that much. The only thing that I could do was lay there perfectly still and panic while someone was holding my hand crying their heart out.

The doctor came in soon after I woke up and I found out what was wrong with me. I was in a coma. He said that my fall caused me to have a traumatic brain injury that was commonly known as bleeding in the brain. When he said that I could wake up from my coma anywhere from in a week or years later I tried to scream out that I was awake with no success. Aunt Petunia was inconsolable and blamed herself saying if she wouldn't have yelled for me this would have never happened. At the time I completely agreed. For a solid week I had tried to let Aunt Petunia, the nurses, the doctors hell anyone know that I was awake. But I couldn't do anything.

For a while Aunt Petunia would come every day to sit with me and talk or read to me and it was the brightest point of my days. But soon she started to spend less time with me each day, then some days she wouldn't come until eventually she just didn't show up at all. Vernon came to visit me a month after she stopped visiting me and told me in no uncertain words that he was already working on Aunt Petunia to pull the plug. I could do nothing more than seeth in my mind and wish that I could tell him where to go. But of course if I could have than I wouldn't be in this position with my best/only friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger running full stop down the hospital halls with Ron pushing my bed and Hermione running right beside him with my ventilator and IV stand trying to escape the nurses and doctors that was attempting to catch us. But I'm getting ahead of my self.


End file.
